West Park Zoo Stories
by Bml1997
Summary: A collection of short stories about Trixy, Skippsy, Marissa, and Rachel in their West Park Zoo.
1. Bubbles

**A.N.—Hello, everyone! Well, I had some ideas for some scenes which I don't think I could ever really use in a full, long story. Though, if any of these you think I should try to expand on, please tell me and I'll try to do just that :D**

**This first idea was a suggestion of my friend silversrider :D enjoy!**

* * *

**Story 1: Bubbles**

Trixy drops happily down into Skippsy's HQ. "I'm coming, Bubbles!" She says happily as she jumps down from the ladder with a new canister of fish-food. She waddles happily over to a small table with a small skip in her step. She had just went out to go get her little goldfish some more fish-food after he had finished off his food earlier this morning.

She gets to the table and stops short. The bowl is on the table, but there is no fish in the bowl. "Bubbles?" She asks curiously. She looks around the bowl and lifts the bowl and looks under it. "Bubbles?" She asks again quietly.

Trixy turns away from the bowl and looks worriedly around the room. She then quickly slides over to Skippsy who is drinking coffee at the table. "Skippsy!" She exclaims as she shakes Skippsy and makes her shake coffee all over herself.

"What is it it, soldier?" Skippsy asks as she gasps a little from both the surprise of Trixy suddenly shaking her and from the hot fish-coffee now spilt on her.

"Bubbles has gone AWOL!" Trixy says with a slight shake in her voice. "He wasn't in his bowl, nor anywheah around it!"

Skippsy looks at her and puts her coffee mug back down on the table. "Trixy..." Skippsy starts saying softly. "Bubbles has lived a long good life, I'm sure he—"

"I didn't say he is dead, ma'am, I said he's missing!" Trixy worriedly interrupts. "I hope Rachel didn't finally eat him..." She looks over at Rachel who is looking at a magazine in her bunk.

Skippsy chuckles a little. "No, Trixy, Rachel is under strict no-eating-Trixy's-pet-fish orders. She wouldn't have eaten your goldfish." She says . "...Why don't you go see if Marissa has seen your Bubbles?" Skippsy then suggests.

Trixy nods. "Good idea, ma'am." She says. She then slides quickly over to Marissa's lab and bangs on the door. "Mari! Open up!" She yells worriedly. There is the sound of a small explosion and some light cursing on the other side of the lab door. The handle then turns and Marissa sticks her soot covered face out of it.

"Yes?" She asks as she takes off her glasses and rubs the soot off of the lenses.

"Have you seen Bub–bles..." Trixy says as she looks over Marissa's shoulder and sees the fish in a bowl. She quickly pushes past Marissa to the goldfish. "What did you do to my Bubbles!" She exclaims as she lifts the bowl and looks at her poor fish. "He's pink!"

Marissa turns and looks a bit hesitantly at Trixy. "Euhm...Well...I was experimenting with some new food to see if I could make him live longer and..."

"But why we're you experimenting with my Bubbles!? Couldn't you have just gotten anothah goldfish to test it on instead of mine?!" Trixy exclaims as she gives Marissa a glare. She then pushes past Marissa with the bowl. Marissa stands there and watches her go before sighing a little and shutting the lab door back.

Trixy waddles over to her fishbowl and gently gets Bubbles out and puts him back in his usual bowl. "I'm sorry, Bubbles. I had no idea that Mari would try to experiment on you the moment my back was turned...From now on, you'll come with me to the pet store next time you need food!" She says and smiles widely at her now pink goldfish. "And also, I'll ask Skippsy to put Marissa on a no-experimenting-on-Trixy's-goldfish ordah and you won't be bothahed by her evah again." She says happily and gives her little goldfish bowl an air kiss. "Goodnight, Bubbles!" She says and gives the fish a little food before going to her bunk.

* * *

**A.N.— Oh, and if any of you have any suggestions, feel free to comment them! :D**


	2. The Spider

**A.N.—Okay, here is another short story :D I hope you all enjoy :D**

* * *

**Story 2: The Spider**

Skippsy, Marissa, Rachel, and Trixy are sitting in a circle at the table in their HQ playing a card game. "Alright, ladies, this next game is called _Trip the Capybara_." Skippsy says as she deals out the cards. "The rules are that you will have a card taped to your back—" Rachel at this moment regurgitates a roll of double-sided, extra strength duct-tape with a slightly psychotic grin at Trixy whom gulps a bit silently. "You will not know which card is on your back. You may not touch the table with your flippers, only with your beak..." Skippsy says with a nod.

Marissa looks at Skippsy as if she has grown a second head. "Skippsy...Would you care to demonstrate this game of yours? I'm not sure that I really follow what you're saying..." She says.

Skippsy nods. "Of course, Marissa." She says. She then dumps a box of playing cards on the table and takes the top one from the pile. She sticks it without looking at the face-value of it on her back and looks at her team. She then quickly grabs some cards from the table with her beak and gets them in her flipper.

"So, is there a certain numbah of cards that one picks up at a time?" Trixy asks curiously and confused.

"Eh...Sure..." Skippsy says with a shrug.

"Cuántos? How many?" Rachel asks, though not really caring.

Skippsy looks at them. "Let's say as many as you can grab with your beak when you go at 'em." She says with another shrug.

"Oh...And you said this game is called—?" Marissa says, still with a very weird look.

"_Trip the Capybara_. It's an...Argentinian game." She says. "Now enough of this chitchat, let's get this game started." Skippsy nods towards Trixy. "Youngest recruit first."

Trixy nods and gets a card and tapes it to her back. She leans forward to get her beak full of cards when she sees this little eight-legged thing drop down from the ceiling. "Eek!" Trixy reels back with a squeak and hides behind her chair.

Skippsy, Marissa, and Rachel all look at Trixy curiously. They hadn't seen the spider. "Euhm, you okay there, soldier?" Skippsy asks curiously as she looks at Trixy trembling behind her chair.

"N-No! There's a spidah on the table!" Trixy says from behind the chair. The little spider drops down from the ceiling and onto the back of the chair, looking almost amusedly at Trixy.

Rachel looks on the table and moves the cards. "Um, no, Trixy, there's not a spider on la mesa..." She says.

"Huh?" Trixy says and stands up, looking over the chair back. "But I could have swo—Agh!" She exclaims as she sees the spider on the chair. She quickly slides away from the chair and hits the lock-down button on the wall. An alarm light starts blinking an eerie red glow around the room.

Skippsy frowns at Trixy. "Lock-down? Seriously?" She says disapprovingly as she watches Trixy slide over to the weaponry closet.

"Yes! This is very serious!" Trixy says as she quickly goes through the closet, tossing out random weapons that aren't what she's looking for. "Buckingham! Now where is a shoe?!"

Rachel regurgitates a high-heel shoe. "Like this?" She asks. Trixy looks at her and shakes her head. Rachel regurgitates a combat boot and Trixy takes it with a nod.

"Now where the Buckingham did he go...?" Trixy mutters nervously as she looks around the room, holding the boot tightly as if her life depends on it. She spots the spider scuttling around the floor near her foot. Trixy throws the boot at it with a squeal and bolts away from it to over to beside Rachel.

Marissa waddles over to the spider with a magnifying glass. "Interesting...An excellent specimen of _Parasteatoda tepidariorum_, the common house spider..." She mutters fascinated as she inspects the spider.

Trixy watches Marissa interact with the spider with a horrified expression. "It's going to eat her..." She mumbles silently, under her breath, terrified. She quickly turns and elbows Rachel causing her to regurgitate a flamethrower. Trixy catches the weapon with an approving nod. She then pulls the trigger of the flamethrower after aiming at the eight-legged intruder. A stream of fire shoots out from the flamethrower at the spider and Marissa, singeing some of Marissa's feathers and getting smoke on her glasses' lenses.

"Wah!" Marissa exclaims, quickly stepping back from the incinerated spider. She shoots a glare at Trixy. "Now see what you did! You blasted a perfect _Parasteatoda tepidariorum_!" She says. "And me!"

Skippsy watches the scene beside herself with laughter. "Oh Philly-cheese flounder! Where's a camera when you need one?" She laughs. "I've heard of outrageous ways to get rid of a pest, but a flamethrower? Hoover Dam! That's a new one on me!"

Marissa, Trixy, and Rachel all just stare at Skippsy laughing on the floor. They then look at each other and then at the cards on the table. While Skippsy continues laughing, they start a normal, simple game of Go-Fish.


	3. Evaluation Day: Part 1

**A.N.— Here's the next story :D It is inspired by Alexia1012's idea of Bob coming and visiting the team :D It was starting to get really long, so I decided to split it up XD I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**Story 3: Evaluation Day: Part 1**

Skippsy waddles in front of her lined up team with her flippers behind her back. She looks at them each as she waddles by them and then turns and waddles by them in the other direction, still looking at them all. "Team, today is a very important day. Does any of you know what important day it is?" She asks as she stops waddling and stands with her flippers behind her back, looking at her team as a whole.

Trixy raises her flipper. "Is it Team-Building Day, ma'am?" She asks. Marissa and Rachel both groan quietly and Trixy turns towards them curiously. "What?"

"No, Trixy, it's not Team-Building Day." Skippsy says shaking her head. She then looks at Marissa.

Marissa taps her beak with her flipper as she thinks on what day it could be. "National Scientist Appreciation Day?" She suggests.

Skippsy looks a bit weirdly at Marissa. "Not even close." She says and then looks at Rachel.

"Your birthday?" Rachel asks with a small shrug.

Skippsy face-flippers with a sigh. "No...Trixy is the only one who got anywhere close. Today is Evaluation Day. Commander Gray is sending General Bob by to check on how well I've trained you and the cleanliness our headquarters." She says and looks around the room. "And at the moment, the cleanliness factor of our score would be very low...Maybe even _lower_ than _Skipper's_ team's HQ." She says. Skippsy looks at her team again. "Which means that we need to get this place in ship-shape order in double-time ASAP."

Skippsy waddles a bit away from her team as she looks around the room. "Trixy, you're on dusting, mopping, and vacuuming. Marissa, you've got your lab and the table. Rachel, the ceiling," She says and looks up at it. There is a nice slice of tuna pizza still attached to it and Skippsy frowns as she remembers the food fight last night. "The walls, and the arsenal. I myself will do the bunks, the ladder, and topside." She says with a nod. "Now on my mark start...Ready?...Mark!" She orders.

The team breaks out of their line and start cleaning the HQ. Trixy gets out the vacuum and quickly vacuums the room. She then gets a pair of sponges and tie them to her feet and starts skating around the room on them, mopping the floor as she has a feather duster in her flipper and dusts.

Marissa first cleans off the pizza boxes, Winkie wrapers, plates, and half-full cups off of the table. She then gets another sponge and wipes the spilt soda and pizza sauce off until she can see her reflection in the table top.

Rachel regurgitates a sponge on a stick and uses it to wipe off the ceiling and the walls. Once she has finished that, she regurgitates some polish and a cloth and goes to go polish the weapons arsenal that is not inside her.

Skippsy quickly makes the beds and then polishes the metal ladder on her way up it to go clean up outside of the HQ. She sticks her head up from their fishbowl entrance and comes beak to bill with a large white goose and frowns. "Move it you oversized duck. I don't have time for this now." Skippsy says in an almost growl.

The goose just looks a her and honks. "And why must I move? This place has such a nice little pond." She says to Skippsy.

Skippsy frowns more. "Because first of all, this is a military zone where civilians should keep their pesky tail feathers out of, comprende? And secondly, _my_ habitat, _my_ rules. Now shoo!" She says as she hops up onto the ice flow and starts waddling towards the goose. The goose sees Skippsy coming and thinks that this little pond isn't worth all of this and leaves. Skippsy sees the goose fly off and nods with a small snort. She then starts to clean up the ice flow and the bottom of their pool from Marissa's disastrous experiment last night.

An hour later the team re-lines up outside of the HQ. "Hold formation." Skippsy orders. "General Bob should be here any minute." The team continues to stand in their line. "Any minute..." Skippsy repeats with a small bored yawn about a half hour later. Suddenly Trixy, Marissa, and Rachel each stand up straighter and Skippsy looks at them a bit curiously at first before seeing the penguin coming. She also stands up straighter before waddling over to him and giving him a salute. "General Bob." She greets.

General Bob nods to Skippsy. "Skipper Skippsy." He replies. He then turns a looks at the other three girls who each snap a salute at him. Bob takes out a clipboard and pen and looks at Skippsy again. "Alright, Skippsy, let's begin." He says with another nod towards the HQ's entrance.

"Yes, sir." Skippsy replies. She opens the hatch and she and her team hop down it before General Bob.

Bob goes down the ladder and looks around while taking notes on his clipboard. He then looks at Skippsy. "The lab and lower levels?" He asks.

Skippsy nods and looks at Marissa. "Marissa, front and center!" She orders and Marissa waddles over to them while she a bit nervously adjusts her glasses.

"Yes, ma'am?" She asks with a small salute.

"Show the general your lab and the lower levels." Skippsy orders.

"Yours also, Skippsy?"

Skippsy glances at Bob and sees him nod before nodding also. "Yes."

Marissa nods before starting towards her lab. "This way, sir." She says. She then waddles towards her lab, opens it, and waddles inside. Bob follows her into it as he looks around and takes notes. "Alright, this is my lab." She says with a nod.

Bob waddles over to her workbench and sees her blueprints and sees something under a cloth. "What's this?" He asks kind of curiously as he taps it with the end of his pen.

"No, don't tap it!" Marissa exclaims and quickly slides over to it. General Bob gives her a strange look. "Heh, it's...Um...Still not a hundred percent stable, sir...Too much movement at the moment could set it off and blow the place." She explains.

'Now why the grilled kipper would you just leave something like that out and around?...Scientists...' Bob thinks as he looks at Marissa. "And what _is_ it?" He asks.

Marissa shrugs. "I am not completely sure yet, sir." She says. "It could either be a reverse-polarity nuclear stabilizer...Or a nuclear fusion bomb..."

General Bob looks at her. "And you often work with nuclear materials?" He asks. Marissa just shrugs again as she waddles over to another sheet. Bob watches her and sighs a little silently. 'New York could easily be the next Chernobyl...' He thinks as he writes something more down on his clipboard. He follows her to the next invention. "And is this something nuclear based, also?" He asks, not really wanting to get too close if it is.

"This?" Marissa asks tapping her invention. She then shakes her head. "No, sir. It's based completely off of snow-cone syrup and gunpowder." She says.

"Oh...Great..." Bob says kind of silently. "And this is another unstable thingy?" He asks, inching back a little.

"No, sir." She says. "It's perfectly stable and works...Kind of...As of last night." She says.

General Bob looks at the invention and writes something down. "Kind of works?" He repeats.

Marissa nods, "Yes, sir." She says. "It tends to fire a bit too much to the right...Or left...Or down...Or backwards...And it has a lot of recoil...But, those are just a few minor bugs that I should have worked out in no time." She says. She then looks at Bob. "Would you like a demonstration?" She asks with a smile.

"Euhm..." Bob looks at her. "Do you have an invention that works better than 'kind of'?" He asks. He thinks that he certainly doesn't want to end up like a grilled kipper himself from some crazy invention backfiring.

"Yes, sir...This way." She says waddling to another invention. She takes the sheet off of it. "This is the Minisculuarlaserier." Marissa says proudly.

"And what the grilled kipper does that mean exactly, miss?" Bob asks looking from his notes for a second at it.

"It shrinks things..." She says.

"Oh." General Bob says and then nods. "I'd like a demonstration." He says.

Marissa nods and gets a fish and hangs it up on a clothes line that is strung just in front of the back wall. "Here. You may want to put these on, sir." She says tossing a pair of goggles to Bob that she had gotten out of nowhere. General Bob nods and catches them. He then puts them on and looks at the hanging fish as Marissa gets her invention aimed at it.

'Mmmhm...Kipper...' He thinks as he looks at the fish. He then shakes his head a little and looks at his notes again. 'Concentrate on work first, lunch later.' He reprimands himself in his thoughts. Bob looks up from the notes at the fish again for a moment before looking at the scientist. "Is it ready yet?" He asks.

"Yes, sir." She says as she starts up the invention. She press some buttons before lowering her own safety goggles. Marissa then glances back at General Bob to make sure that he is paying attention and has his goggles on. She then looks at the fish on the wall and switches a switch on the device. A thin stream of purple light zaps out from the laser at the fish. It hits the fish and the fish shrinks to about a sixth of it's original size.

Bob looks at the tiny fish and jots some more down in his notes. 'Has invention that makes tiny kippers...I wonder if that changes its flavor any...Hmmm...' He thinks, but shakes his head some again. 'You can get lunch after you're done with this evaluation...' He tells himself silently. He watches as Marissa presses another button and switches a different switch. The machine makes a little purring noise as it changes nozzle ends automatically. Marissa presses another button and a thicker, blue laser shoots out and zaps the tiny fish and makes it grow back to its original size.

Marissa looks over her shoulder at Bob. "And if I hit it again with this setting, the fish will grow even larger." She says.

Bob nods and adds to his notes. "Okay...And, just curious, but does that alter the kipper's taste any?"

"Ehm..." Marissa taps her beak in thought for a moment. "I don't think so...Would you like to taste and see?" She asks, looking at Bob.

"Euhm, no thanks...Just had lunch." Bob lies with a small smile. "How about you show me the other levels now?" He says.

Marissa nods. "Of course, General." She says and waddles back out of the lab after laying her goggles aside on a desk. Bob follows her and sits his goggles there, too. Marissa leads him to the elevator and presses the button for it. Bob waddles on once it has opened and Marissa waddles inside after him. She presses the button for the first underground level as the elevator doors shut. Marissa shows the first, average twelve subterranean levels to Bob without either of them bothering to get off of the elevator. "And this is the start of the classified levels, sir. This is level thirteen, home of more of my inventions since they all will not fit in my lab. Bob nods and jots something down on his clipboard. "And this level is Trixy's...I'm not really sure what she does in here..." Marissa says as they both waddle out of the elevator.

Bob waddles over to a desk and glances at a blue-print. "You mean, you all are a team and you do not know everything each other does?" He says and looks over at Marissa.

"Umm..." Marissa gives a little sideways nod. "Kinda...We give each other a little personal space...We all have just kind of figured that with Private Trixy being a teenager that she probably just drools over boys and bows and stuff." Marissa shrugs.

"I see..." Bob mutters and glances at the blue-prints again before looking around the room. He sees some buttons and raises a nonexistent eyebrow. "What are those for?"

"What are what for?" Marissa looks at Bob and follows his gaze to the buttons. "Euhm...I'm not sure, sir..." She says.

Bob looks at her. "Then let's see what they are." He says and motions for her to press the buttons. Marissa nods and presses the first button. All that button does is turn off the lights. She turns the light back on and presses the second button. A wall flips revealing two maps. One showing the neighboring Central Park Zoo with a tack on the penguin exhibit, the other shows Hoboken Zoo with a tack on the badger, fox, and Komodo Dragon exhibits. "What the kipper is _this_?" Bob asks as he also looks at the other pinned up sheets near the maps all talking about a Dr. Komodo.

"Umm..." Marissa looks at it. "I'd say that that is probably Trixy's keeping up with her arch-enemy, Dr. Komodo and his team..." She says. "And the other is probably he keeping tabs on her boyfriend, Private Private of Skipper Skipper's team."

"Arch-enemy?" Bob repeats and looks curiously at Marissa. "I thought she was just a private?" He says.

Marissa shrugs. "Apparently she had made enemies with this lizard back a few years before she joined the team, sir. I don't know all the details, though. Skippsy keeps it classified between her and Trixy..."

Bob nods and writes down something else. "Of course..." He says. "And the last button?" He asks. Marissa nods and presses it. It opens another 'secret-door' to another small room that has a few inventions inside. Bob glances into the room with a slightly amused look. 'This private sure has a lot of things that her superiors do not know about...' He thinks and writes this down.

Marissa looks curiously into the room. "...Well...Didn't realize the little mechanic invented, too..." She murmurs.

Bob looks at her with a somewhat raised nonexistent eyebrow and writes something more down. "Next level?" He says. Marissa nods and waddles back over to the elevator and presses the button for it to open. Then they both waddle onto it and go down to the next level.

"This is Rachel's level. She doesn't use it much..." Marissa says. Bob nods and writes something down and motions for them to go on to the next level downwards. "And this is Skippsy's level, sir." She says. "It's mostly just where she keeps her files, identities, spare coffee cups, enemy tracking maps...etc." Marissa says with a nod into the room.

"Alright. Now back to the main level, Lieutenant Marissa." Bob says with a nod as he writes things down on the clipboard. Marissa nods and presses the button for the main floor. The elevator slowly goes upwards to the selected floor and then they both waddle out of it and into the main room.


End file.
